


We'll get here before dusk

by spaceshipgays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Demon Sugawara Koushi, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Goddesses, Gods, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Moon, Nature, Nature Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipgays/pseuds/spaceshipgays
Summary: Twilight; the time in which it's neither day nor night, which allows you to cross all boundaries of the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very fantasy-based and might get a little confusing. :'D  
> Hinata (POV): Light  
> Kageyama: Night  
> Yuu: Timekeeper - controller of sunrise and set  
> Yachi: Goddess of Azure - controller of the sky  
> Daichi: First Born of Earth - Prince of nature  
> Suga: Lord of Fate - controller of destinies  
> Asahi: The Guardian - protector of mankind  
> Tsukishima: Moon  
> The Sun: Sacred Gold of Life  
> *horae: hour  
> youkais: fairies, beats, monsters

You were the dark night, I was bright light. We would, could never meet, the Laws of the Gods said so. Even so, they'd forgotten about the Lord of Fate, who would likely go against the odds just for two to cross paths.

Dawn; **when the Sun comes up from under the horizon, becoming visible**. The Timekeeper Yuu controlled the time of sunrise, making it different every day depending on his mood. Yachi, our Goddess of Azure made good use of the sky as her canvas. The First Born of Earth, Daichi, kissed the creatures of land softly to wake them. And I, brought brightness to the world.

Dusk; **the time the Sun has set, the very moment just before night**. The instant Yuu settled the Sun, he would go back to the West Valley. Before anyone could run, Night arrived bringing Tsukishima the Moon along, swallowing everything within his reach. Yachi's painting was ruined by the darkness he spread, Daichi hurried the creatures of land back to their shelter.

Why? It was because everyone feared Night.

The last one standing was always me, Light. I would fight with every last ounce of me against Night, if I could. If only I could. I was brightness, he was the infamous God of gloom that took over everything with darkness, we were polar opposites that should never meet. Night, was my destined enemy I should never come face to face with.

We had no control over each other as the Gods and Goddesses of Nature, so no one could stop Night from taking away brightness unless Yuu brought up the sun and let it stay there forever. In that case, however, they would be breaking the Rules of Nature. The Sun was the most sacred being, even among us Gods, it was so precious it cannot be exposed for longer than twelve horae. It was our protector, creator, King, it was our Sacred Gold of Life, all beings revolved and lived around it.

The Gods of Growth were however having completely different orders. Suga the Lord of Fate was the most generous, kindest but also most mischievous. The Guardian, Asahi, protected everything of mankind. Their hopes, dreams, dignity, confidence, power were all in the hands in the Guardian. They might ignore the Laws of the Gods, but would never disobey the Sacred Gold of Life, they were a challenging bunch - especially Suga.

I reduced the amount of light I was emitting when the Timekeeper lowered the Sun, telling everyone that it was almost time. Yachi painted the sky a bruised purple and pink, how beautiful. Daichi petted the leaves, trees and animals as they started to scurry back to their homes. It was only a matter of time until Night came. I never made it long enough past dusk. 

"I wish I could help, y'know, _banish_ Night or something," I sighed as Daichi watched one last deer reunited with its mother while sitting beside me. "If only I was a God of Growth or someone like you, Yuu, Yachi. Not his damned polar opposite."

He just smiled faintly. "Without you there'd be no light and no point for Night to conquer everything," he never failed to comfort anyone.

"Then he'd stop bothering everyone..."

"No! Then there'd be no light! You can't expect the Sacred Gold of Life to provide light twenty-four horae every day, right?" he said matter-of-fact-ly. "Remember Tsukishima? He would definitely take the chance to emit his own light and over shine his polar opposite. What's gonna happen next? War."

"Nah Daichi you're making this way too dramatic!" I protested, what I really wanted was just to be able to fight Night, defeat him so he doesn't bother us. It was his fault that he was the form of darkness, he was supposed to die in the War Before the Beginning. The Sacred Gold of Life raised him from the Underworld, the ultimate King saved him. What for though? To burden this world? It was his fault that he accepted the King's offer, his fault that he was cold and unwelcoming. Truth was we didn't _need_ Night, Night was just an extra something the Sun had decided to put within us so it could have some fun watching us suffer.

The Sun was even lower than before now, two third of it was under the horizon, this sight told me that it was almost time for me to go out. Yet I didn't want to. "You can find the Lord of Fate for help," Daichi suddenly said, like he could read my mind.

"Lord of Fate? As in Suga-san, from up there?"

He nodded, even motioned for me to go now. If I ran fast enough I could get there before dusk. I figured out the easy way to find Suga a few hundred years ago, he was often hiding behind the clouds playing with his threads that lead one soul to another. To my expectation, he was sitting in the middle of a bunch of clouds, twisting and turning his Threads of Fates. He might be a Lord, but the way he played with people's destinies made him close to a demon. He noticed me when I tripped over his strings, the look of his face told me he was surprised to see me.

"Hinata-chan, right? The famous Light," his smile was ineffable.

I blushed at the unexpected compliment from someone so lovely. "Ah, yes. Daichi told me to find you when I said I wanted to meet Night. Not exactly meet but, fight. You know how much he goes around troubling the creatures of Earth. I was just thinking if I could talk to him or something, he would eventually go away and give in. I never got to even see his face because of the Laws. But...how can you help me?"

His angelic smile turned into a mischievous grin, showing his sharpened teeth. "Didn't Sawamura tell you the Gods of Growth can get away with breaking the Laws? No, actually, the only God that can get away with the Laws is me," he sounded proud. "The Sacred Gold of Life appreciates all my effort in twisting my strings - yours, theirs, everyone's fates. It likes it and knows that at the very end of the day, I'm only breaking rules to lead different people to their own happiness. They don't call me the _Lord_ of Fate for nothing, I'm the good Lord that brings good destinies. That's all I can do, that's what I _will_ do. If your intentions to meet Night are good, I'll help you."

I looked at the Sun and it looked like as if it was smiling knowingly at me. Why? Was it some kind of permission to let me meet Night? But then the Sun knew my intentions weren't good, so why? "Grahhhh, but you know what I want to do is the exact opposite of your job!"

"Sawamura is one heck of a God," Suga muttered to himself. "Then I guess our threads go different ways," he separated two strings.

The Sun. The Sun was going down, Yuu was almost done with his work for the twelve horae, I dimmed the light. There was no time to lose, I had never tried to stay after the Sun went down and Gods knew what would happen if I met my polar opposite without a good reason. I needed Suga's help.

"Please Suga-san! I'll...I'll be nice to Night! All I want is to uh, talk with him."

"Promise? You know what happens when you lie to me?" he eyed the billion threads on the side.

Nodding, he told me he'd do his job. What I had to do was just get to the top of the largest mountain. "Twilight is neither day nor night, which allows you to cross all boundaries of the universe. It is your time, the closest top to the Sun is your destination. There you will be able to meet Night."

There was only one place to go, the West Valley. Night was afraid of Yuu because he served the Sun, he'd never go there with Yuu's presence. Suga was smart enough to know that Yuu took the whole twilight's time to get there, so by the time Yuu came back twilight would also end, what perfect timing.

The West Valley was the best place to watch the sunset and dusk, we all loved it - except Night. When I looked up again, the Sun was gone, Yachi turned the sky a grey-purple. Usually I'd be leaving now, but Suga promised me he'd grant my wish and I believe in the Lord of Fate. _It's neither day nor night, which allows you to cross all boundaries of the universe._  Neither day nor night...that could only be the time right after sunset. Twilight, now.

"Light," a distant voice sounded, it was soft, but low and husky.

In front of me was a tall boy with a slender but strong built, black hair, electric blue eyes, no emotion whatsoever written on his face. Judging on his appearance and that valentino cloak, Night had arrived.

He was more nice-looking than I thought he'd be. In my mind he looked like a complete monster, considering he'd rose from the dead he should look more like a demon than, well, a boy. His eyes were blue, the kind of blue that should look really charming, his looked duller and more dead. We locked eyes, I swore to the Sacred Gold of Life I could feel him staring into my skull, I felt naked. He sure had a scary vibe around him, the West Valley was a beautiful place, who knew Night could turn it into such an eerie mountain. Instead of feeling scared though, I felt a sudden urge to touch him. Not physically, in the Gods' way, to touch his soul - if he had one. When a God touched another God's soul, a special bond was formed. It could be a bond of hatred, of love, it really depended on the two Gods' personality and nature. 

"A hopeful word coming from you is disrespectful, Night."

"Don't stain my sacred name."

"The only thing sacred here is the Sun, the King who gave this second chance that you blew off yourself."

"I didn't choose to be the form of darkness. You were just lucky that the Sun gave you the talent to shine for the world. You're taking your power for granted, the Sun could've chosen someone else to be Light, but of all people it chose you, this oblivious idiot. He chose you, just like he saved me from the hands of the Devil. Anyone chosen by the King is close enough to be sacred. At the end, we're all just Gods playing our part to keep the universe balanced. Don't think too highly of yourself, _Hinata_."

The way he spoke so calmly, confidently made me mad. What pissed me off even more was that what he said was true. We didn't have absolute control over anything, sometimes we forgot that we were nothing but Gods serving the mortals and doing the jobs for the Sun. Without the mortals we would have no point in doing what we call 'divine', without the Sun we were nothing. It was even worse knowing that to the mortals we were not real, nothing more than a lullaby. Us, Gods, weren't all that mighty. He noted that I agreed what he said, although I didn't want to. I had also realized that Night was way saner than I was.

He faced the sky now going darker and darker because Yachi was erasing her work, ready to pass the canvas for Night to make it completely black. "Twilight is almost over."

"You know about twilight?"

"'Course. The only time I could meet the youkais of the forest. The only creatures that don't fear me. If you exclude owls."

 _Touch_.

His soul was warm. His soul was on fire. His soul was welcoming. His soul was kind. His soul was hopeful. His soul was loving. He wasn't at all dark or cold, he wasn't heartless or merciless, he wasn't evil or destructive. The only thing he was trying to destroy was himself. He remembered every single word we talked about him, he knew exactly how we thought of him as unsafe, demonic. He let the words pierce right into his fragile heart, every time when he arrived. He bared the daggers stuck inside him, and carried on his duty to keep this world the way it should. He didn't mind to be hurt, as long as he helped the mortals, and us.

The little love inside him exploded as our soul touched, blending with mine. Before I touched him I thought he would be cold and the hatred inside him would consume my hope. Yet it was his selflessness that took over my doubt and loathe. I felt warm, warmer than when I shone at my brightest. I felt fireworks exploding in our bond, like the mortals' Fourth of July. He first glared at me wide-eyed, but he must had felt the same love when he shut his eyes close and went along with me. It was stupid to touch someone I had always hated, someone I would rip into pieces without second thought.

It was magical.

It was brilliant, because my negative thoughts, the ungodly things inside me vanished. By whom was I cleaned? Not the Sacred Gold of Life, not other Gods. But Night. _Kageyama_. The sacred God who won Death, who brought calmness after triumph, who reminded everyone to rest for the new day. The God beyond the boundaries. 

Boundary. Twilight.

_Tobio, twilight's almost over._

_Don't leave._

_I won't. I won't leave you, not again, not like before. I won't let you go back to alone, you won't be alone, Tobio. I'm Light, I'll be your light, I'll always be with you, beyond the limitations or not. Twilight will be our promise, twilight is our oath our vow, for our souls have touched and we formed a bond of love. A bond of love shall never be broken, a promise made during twilight shall never die._

_Dusk is close, Tobio. I will see you here again the next time the Sun sets._

_Just a little more._

_I think I love you._

_I will cease time and impossibilities to get here the next time the Goddess of Azure abandons her work for me. We will get here before dusk, to our promise of twilight. Wait for me, Hinata._

Kageyama broke off the bond first, fleeing away to where he should be. I watched Yuu arrive and Kageyama's shadow slowly fade away. I watched everything settle into place, just like the Laws of the Gods had said so. It was the same as every twelve horae, we rose the Sun, set the Sun, returned to our shelters at dusk. The only difference nobody knew was the Light and Night had made the promise a promise this twilight, to never be apart. The promises of twilight should never come to an end.

The Lord of Fate watched, braiding his threads, watching the polar opposites admire what they once thought was impossible after sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read til' the end thank you! Critical comments are welcomed, I hope you enjoyed:) x


End file.
